ماڈیول:Portal/images/ح
[ [ This is the "H" list of portal image names. It contains a list of portal images for use with Module:Portal -- for portal names that start with the letter "H". For aliases to existing portal names, and for portal names that -- start with other letters, please use the appropriate page from the following list: -- Module:Portal/images/a - for portal names beginning with "A". -- Module:Portal/images/b - for portal names beginning with "B". -- Module:Portal/images/c - for portal names beginning with "C". -- Module:Portal/images/d - for portal names beginning with "D". -- Module:Portal/images/e - for portal names beginning with "E". -- Module:Portal/images/f - for portal names beginning with "F". -- Module:Portal/images/g - for portal names beginning with "G". -- Module:Portal/images/i - for portal names beginning with "I". -- Module:Portal/images/j - for portal names beginning with "J". -- Module:Portal/images/k - for portal names beginning with "K". -- Module:Portal/images/l - for portal names beginning with "L". -- Module:Portal/images/m - for portal names beginning with "M". -- Module:Portal/images/n - for portal names beginning with "N". -- Module:Portal/images/o - for portal names beginning with "O". -- Module:Portal/images/p - for portal names beginning with "P". -- Module:Portal/images/q - for portal names beginning with "Q". -- Module:Portal/images/r - for portal names beginning with "R". -- Module:Portal/images/s - for portal names beginning with "S". -- Module:Portal/images/t - for portal names beginning with "T". -- Module:Portal/images/u - for portal names beginning with "U". -- Module:Portal/images/v - for portal names beginning with "V". -- Module:Portal/images/w - for portal names beginning with "W". -- Module:Portal/images/x - for portal names beginning with "X". -- Module:Portal/images/y - for portal names beginning with "Y". -- Module:Portal/images/z - for portal names beginning with "Z". -- Module:Portal/images/other - for portal names beginning with any other letters. This includes numbers, -- letters with diacritics, and letters in non-Latin alphabets. -- Module:Portal/images/aliases - for adding aliases for existing portal names. Use this page for variations -- in spelling and diacritics, etc., no matter what letter the portal begins with. -- When adding entries, please use alphabetical order. The format of the images table entries is as follows: -- name" = "image.svg", -- The portal name should be the name of your portal, in lower case. For example, the portal name for -- "Portal:United Kingdom" would be "united kingdom". The image name should be capitalised normally, and the "File:" -- namespace prefix should be omitted. ] ] return { "حدیث" = "Hadith1.png", "hamburg" = "Coat of arms of Hamburg.svg", واقعات" = "Ambox globe.svg", ontario" = "Flag of Hamilton.svg", "hampshire" = "EnglandHampshire.svg", "ہرارے" = "Flag of Harare.svg", potter" = "HP - Harry Potter wordmark.svg", "haryana" = "YamunaRiver.jpg", "hawaii" = "Flag of Hawaii.svg|border", people" = "Hazara people portal logo.png", and fitness" = "Nuvola apps package favorite.svg", "heathenism" = "Heathenism symbol.PNG", metal" = "Audio_a.svg", "hellenismos" = "Laurel_wreath_fa13.gif", "معاونت" = "Wikipedia help.png", "heraldry" = "PB Scrope CoA.png", and vexillology" = "En-wikipedia arms 9.svg", "hertfordshire" = "Hertsflag.jpg", pradesh" = "Kinnaur Kailash.jpg", "himalayas" = "Everest North Face toward Base Camp Tibet Luca Galuzzi 2006.jpg", mythology" = "HinduSwastika.svg", hop" = "Loudspeaker-crystal-theme.svg", "hisar" = "St. Thomas Church Plaque.jpg", and latino americans" = "Flag of the Hispanicity.svg", of canada" = "Canadian Red Ensign 1957-1965.svg", سائنس" = "Kepler-solar-system-2.gif", "hitchhiker's" = "Answer to Life.png", "حیاتیات" = "Issoria lathonia.jpg", improvement" = "Preferences-system.svg", fiction" = "Vampire Smiley.png", racing" = "Flat racing clipart.svg", "گھر" = "Big single-family home 2.jpg", "گھوڑے" = "Finnhorse stallion.jpg", m.d." = "Television.svg", "houston" = "Flag of Houston, Texas.png", valley" = "Hudson river from bear mountain bridge.jpg", spaceflight" = "STS-41-B MMU.jpg", relief" = "Food Bank icon.svg", آباد" = "Birla Mandir, Hyderabad.jpg" }